Assault on the AXIOM
by Storykiller
Summary: What if the AXIOM was in a battle, in another universe? This story is for eve94's contest


Assault on the AXIOM

This story is for eve94's WALL-E Anniversary contest. It takes place a couple days after the novel Star Wars The Clone Wars: No Prisoners and one year after WALL-E.

Prologue

2806 A.D.

AXIOM Landing Pad, Downtown Chicago, Earth

"What will happen to the AXIOM?"

Captain B. McCrea thought it was an odd question, coming as it did from EVE. The EVE probe had been worried at the sight of seeing the metal supports of the Light Detection Landing Pad (LDLP) dilapidate in such a way that it could, or would fall down anytime. But if she thought through the reality of how strong yet old supports would hold that big of a ship for such a long time. Maybe it wasn't that strong, and that would be a fatal mistake. "I don't know what to say EVE." McCrea said. "I don't know what will happen to the AXIOM either."

Chapter 1

5 days after Star Wars The Clone Wars: No Prisoners

Bridge, Republic Assault ship Leveler

Approaching Kamino for new shipment of Clone troopers.

"Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace. Kamino will be just a few minutes away by then." Lieutenant Meriones said, his voice somewhat commanding. "I hope the engine is repaired in time. I hope Benb knows what he is doing" He thought, then said. "Coming out of hyperspace… Now." BOOM!! A huge kick knocked the Leveler. It hit it hard as a boxing glove. Nearly missing a collision course toward Kamino, the ship began to tilt bow first were a new hypergate was under construction.

Hypergate, Forward Defense Unit 893-2

"Sir this doesn't look good. That ship is headed right for us." The gunner said "Sithspit! They're coming through! Brace yourselves!" Silence. No crash, boom or explosion. Just silence. "What the heck happened?" The gunner thought. He looked out the window and saw the Hypergate's construction. No damage at all.

Hyperspace

Bridge, Republic Assault ship Leveler

The air was cold and stale like an ice cube. But no one was frozen, just shocked at what happened. Gilad Pellaeon was looking out the window watching the hyperspace gate flow around them. Like they were in a tube. "How long until we are in real space?" He asked. "Don't know sir." The Navigator said. "E.T.A 30 minutes maybe." At that moment the Leveler leveled out of hyperspace back into real space. "What planet is this?" Gilad Pellaeon asked waiting for an answer. "I don't know sir." The Navigator said "It doesn't say in the archives. But I do see signs of life in that area." Gilad Pellaeon sat down on the commander's chair. "We are a long way from home." He said. He got up from the chair. "Lieutenant, prepare General Anakin Skywalker, Commander Ashoka Tano, Captain Rex and some Clone Troopers for ground investigation."

Chapter 2

Captain's Quarters, AXIOM, Earth

Captain B. McCrea stood on the ship's bridge once more. He was skinner now but still like the Captain he was 1 year ago. He looked out the window and saw some kind of ship in the distance that was about 4 BnL Units in length (1 BnL Unit is equal to 5 feet). He looked at the ship and saw some people come out. The Captain wondered if they were friend or foe.

AXIOM Landing Pad, Downtown Chicago, Earth

"Sir, we are somewhere on a planet called Earth." Captain Rex said. "Hey you! Who are you?" A voice asked. Anakin called out. "I am Anakin Skywalker, here with my padawan and some troops. We come in total peace." "Hi, I am Captain B. McCrea." He shook Skywalker's hand. "Nice to meat you."

Invisible Hand, Escape Pod Bay

Somewhere deep in Separatist controlled space.

General Grievous, the name that feared the Republic. Part Kaleash, part droid the General walked down the corridors of his flagship toward the bridge. "We have heard about a Republic ship operating in this area. A few hours ago they jumped to Kamino and then disappeared. Count Dooku wishes to speak with you." The droid commander said. "Put him on screen." General Grievous commanded. A hologram of Count Dooku showed up on the ship's holodetector. "The Republic disappeared much to your disappointment, but I know were they are. I am transmitting the coordinates into your ship's navicomputer." Cound Dooku said. Grievous paused for a few seconds. "Finely, I will be able to crush the Jedi." He thought, and then said. "Hyperspace to those coordinates."

AXIOM Landing Pad, Downtown Chicago, Earth

"What a nice ship you guys have." Ashoka commented. "Thanks, it's called…" Captain McCrea started to say. "The AXIOM. Ashoka finished. "I saw the name on the ship" McCrea looked at Ashoka. "Oh, how do you like it?" He asked. "It is a nice ship." "But it needs more improvements." Ashoka said looking at the ship. "Did you say something about improvements Ashoka?" Anakin asked from behind Ashoka. Ashoka looked behind her and said. "Yes Master I did." Anakin looked at her and said. "We need them, now." Ashoka was confused. "Why?" She wondered. "Because Grevious's ship is coming. I just got word from Obi-Wan" Anakin said running to the ship.

Chapter 3

Improvements began o the AXIOM. The BnL logo was replaced by the Open Fleet symbol. A new hull plating covered up the old one. Eternal dampeners upgraded, engines rebuilt, 2000 turbolasers installed. Finally… it was completed.

Earth Orbit

The AXIOM was staying still, just waiting for something. Captain B McCrea was growing impatient "How long have we been like this?" He asked. "0.1800 stardates (1 hour) Sir." The Captain saw beams of light up ahead like time and space were falling apart. "Let's investigate, engine Speed #1." The Captain said. The AXIOM was getting closer to the strange sight they called a rip through time and space. The AXIOM jotted upward like a hard fist at the speed of light has hit it. "It's a Separatist ship. Fire all weapons on the guns and engines!" Ashoka command over the Captain's orders. The Separatist ship was taking heavy damage in seconds. The ship was split in half hanging by a pipe between the two split pieces. Making a hasty retreat, the Separatist ship flung out something onto the AXIOM without anyone knowing. The Captain was checking the damage on all decks. Anakin was checking communications on the decks. He picked up something in the engine room. "It's a bomb!! Run for it!!" The voice said. The engine room blew up causing everything to halt and the AXIOM falling to Earth with a big gaping hole in the back of the ship. Then… darkness.

Sickbay, Republic Assault ship Leveler

"Anakin, wake up." A voice said. "I know that voice." Anakin thought, then said. "Master? Is that you?" Obi-Wan looked mad. "What the blazes were you thinking Anakin?!" He asked. "Something creative I guess. Besides I wasn't in charge. That gives me the advantage." Anakin said as he walked out of sickbay. Obi-Wan just sighed.

Epilogue

AXIOM Landing Pad, Downtown Chicago, Earth

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Anakin asked. "What do you want to talk about?" Captain McCrea asked. Anakin spoke up. "I found a classified AXIOM report. He started. That was even more classified the A-113. The mutiny with AUTO wasn't the first in AXIOM history. Another one happened back in 2748. Your father was Captain of the AXIOM for 12 minutes. He saved 600,000 lives. Including yours. Before he died he said that he wanted Captain O' Brien to make his son the Captain of the AXIOM after his time as Captain was up." Captain B McCrea was shocked about this. "I found this letter in the ship's library." Anakin said as he gave McCrea the letter. McCrea opened the letter.

Dear son, I hope you like being Captain of the AXIOM but find something better to do then the AXIOM's daily routine. I know you miss me but I was the only one on the bridge besides O' Brien and AUTO and I had to do what I had to do. I hope you understand.

Love, Dad

McCrea wiped a tear from his eye as he saw the Leveler lift off from the Earth and head toward the stars.


End file.
